PILOT AND FEASIBILITY PROGRAM ? RESEARCH STRATEGY The Pilot and Feasibility Program of the Mayo Translational PKD Center (MTPC) is designed to attract new investigators to PKD research. These investigators can be of three different types: (a) PIs with no past or current NIH funding, (b) established PIs with NIH funding but which have not worked in PKD, and (c) PKD- established investigators (rare) with new or innovative ideas or approaches. The P&F Program goal is to provide sufficient funds to generate obtain preliminary data to support applications for research grants from external agencies, especially R and K awards from NIH. Applications submitted in response to the biannual RFA, use a R03-NIH format and are processed through a two-phase review. Phase 1 is the initial PKD- relatedness screening followed by review and ranking of the internal Scientific Review Committee. In Phase 2, the PIs (of top 6-8 ranked proposals) present their work to the External Advisory Committee (EAC) at the annual retreat. The EAC makes the final ranking and recommendation for the 4-funded P&F grants (two pilots from MTPC funds and two pilots from Mayo Clinic cost-share funds). The metrics for success of the P&F program are (a) abstracts and meeting presentations, (b) peer-reviewed publications and (c) external funding. For the initial period of MTPC funding, the Pilot and Feasibility Program enjoyed success by these metrics. From a pool of 37 received proposals, the P&F program funded 11 investigators: 5 new investigators, 5 non- PKD established investigators and one PKD-investigator (new approach, cycle 3). Funding for the 8 pilots completed resulted in 13 peer-reviewed papers, 10 other abstracts and two meeting, oral presentations. These pilot-PIs also submitted 14 national grants resulting in 5 external and two internal grants funded. Together, the P&F program, the selection process and the success-metrics, help to sustain and expand the Center Membership. The current renewal will allow the MTPC Center to expand as well as enrich the already successful Pilot and Feasibility program.